The Devils Wife
by madasmonty
Summary: Lucy Saxon is in Broadfell Prison and has some bad memories to contend with. And why would the Chief Governor want her with her?... Please read and review.


The Devils Wife

Memories are strange things. They're a lot like sewing. In the way that sometimes they come out perfectly clear and beautiful, but sometimes they can become distorted and wrong. Sometimes they can become unpicked and forgotten and maybe they are overdone so that you spoil it.

In this case this memory was one to be unpicked and forgotten. Lucy wanted to erase it stitch by stitch and slowly but surely forget her terrible time on the Valiant. The year that never should have happened but did. The year that changed her life.

It's strange what you think about when you're in jail. Lucy had been sent there for killing her husband. She definitely wasn't sorry for shooting him but it was odd. On some days she felt like she wanted nothing more than to see his cheerful grin and have him hold her. On other, bleak, days she wanted to have him with her just so she could throttle him. It was on one of those days she descended into one of her darkest memories of him...

***

"I'm going for a little walk. Would you like to come, darling?" Harold Saxon stood up and offered Lucy his hand. He posed it as a question in an attempt to fool her she had any choice in the matter. He wanted her alone so she would come. It was as simple as that. But he was messing with her. Pretending she had some control over her pitiful life.

Lucy smiled at him and said: "Of course, Harry." She walked with an utterly perfect posture over to him and meagrely held his arm as he strolled out of the Throne Room and into the deserted corridor. They were alone.

"You shouldn't be wearing that dress, dearest." He said in a throaty voice. "I was thinking...things...in that room. I had to have you with me." He explained. Then he was up against her, his hands travelled up and down her in a caressing fast and feverish way. His mouth was pressed against hers to stopper any gasps. The force of the kiss bruised her lips and she tried to pull away from his greedy touch. No. Not greed. That was too basic. His touch felt _acquiring_. Like he planned to own her: Mind, body and soul and he knew he would get her. They both knew that it was useless trying to fight. He was physically and mentally stronger than her.

"Don't shy away from me, my love." He scolded her with a smile. "You know you love it really, dear."  
Dear, my love, darling. These terms of endearment were like poison on his lips and Lucy shuddered. He never called her by her name. She wasn't _Lucy_ to him. She was an object. His toy to be played with at his leisure and discarded when he grew tired of her. Lucy felt a sudden rage rise up against him and she spat words out at him like bullets.

"My name is Lucy! You never use my name! Lucy!" She cried in anger.

"I will call you whatever I damn well want to, darling." Harry had fire in his eyes at her disobedience. His nails dug into her arms and left little pinpricks of blood.

"Get your hands off me!" She shouted, despite the pain and fear of him.

As quickly as he had started, he stopped. His hands relaxed but his gaze did not falter for a second.

"I. Will. Not. Be. Spoken. To. Like. That." He turned each word into a sentence filled with utter anger.

He slammed her into the wall with such force she gasped and sobbed with pain. He smiled at this and whispered, so softly and lovingly.

"Don't cry, my love. You know it's for the best. You know you deserve it, my dearest."  
Lucy opened her red eyes and glared at him with such contempt he had never thought possible.

"My name is Lucy!" She hissed at him. He slapped her hard and she momentarily silenced. But she would not give up.

"I'm Lucy!" She repeated with a vengeance. When he shoved her hard into the wall again she gave a moan of pain. Then it became a moan of unwilling pleasure when he kissed her passionately. She knew this was a distraction.

"No. I am Lucy! Not Lucy Saxon. I'm Lucy Cole. I wish I'd never married you!" She stopped speaking suddenly. She knew she had overstepped the mark and was going to die.

Harry looked at her with amusement. It made him pleased to see the fear spread on her face like a flower blooming in spring. He was obviously angry at what she had said but he wouldn't kill her for it. She was back to the wife he had known. The one who would do anything for him without question. The quiet and obedient and loyal wife whom he could do anything he wished to and she would not fight back. That little rebellion had been crushed. The fleeting hope that had been in her eyes was gone. He ran his hands up and down her quivering body and she didn't pull away from him. Fear kept her in line. For now anyway.  
For now she was his.

***

Lucy opened her eyes and stared at the dark stone wall opposite. That was one of her worst memories of Harry and she always felt sorrowful when she remembered it. Now the tears fell unbidden down her face and her heart longed for him and loathed him all at once.

The door of her cell creaked open. It so rarely did so that Lucy's heart leapt to her mouth with surprise and then she saw it was the Chief Governor. Lucy had absolutely no idea why she wanted to see her and was a little scared. She tried not to show it though and looked up defiantly. This was one of the people who had put her in jail and she hated her with a vengeance. It boiled in her blood and danced in her eyes. She wanted to hit this woman... But she knew she couldn't. The atmosphere of the cell was getting to her and she had to get out. "Mrs Saxon," The Chief Governor asked with an amused voice, almost as if she knew of Lucy's inner struggle, "Could you please come with me?"

And Lucy Saxon, nee Cole, was sent away with the Chief Governor and into the small room where her husband was reawakened and the patchwork quilt of Lucy's memories was destroyed, along with Broadfell Prison and Lucy herself, so as to give life to her husband that she had so loved and so hated.

THE END


End file.
